A House Called Flower
by Fenris242
Summary: Sequel to A Devil & A Flower...set the day after...what happens when things start to get out in the office?


**A/N: this is a sequel to A Devil & A Flower...i felt a little continuation was necessary, if only for a few funny moments...hope you guys enjoy...as always, please read and review...**

**-Fen**

* * *

After the initial shock that they had gotten tattoos, House got ready for work, then dropped Cameron off at her place so she could get ready. He figured it was foolish for her to take her own vehicle, when he could just wait for her. So he did. In his car. He figured this way, she wouldn't dilly dally around.

They arrived at PPTH and got up to the conference room just as Wilson was walking in from House's office. "Coming in late?" He said, looking at Cameron. Then he saw House walk in behind her. He looked down at his watch. "Wow! You're here early."

"The little devil over here just wouldn't let me be. She insisted on a quickie before she came in. What can I say? I just wasn't in the mood to sleep after that." House said, motioning towards Cameron, who was now a nice shade of crimson. Wilson just chuckled. "What did you want?" House asked.

"What?" Wilson said, looking around. "Oh, no. I was just leaving something in your office. Somehow I got your mail." He explained.

"Why are you putting it on my desk?" House said, walking into his office and returning with the three envelopes that Wilson had placed on his desk. "Sorting starts here." He said, dropping them on Cameron's desk.

Wilson turned to Cameron. "I'm sorry he's your boss."

"If she really minded it, she wouldn't be here." House replied for Cameron as Wilson left for his own office.

* * *

It was later in the day when House looked into the conference room to see Cameron, Chase and Foreman talking in what looked like hushed tones. He then saw Cameron pointing to her stomach and the three ducklings looking in his office. Knowing she was up to something, House got up and walked in, interrupting their conversation. "Anyone get anything interesting? I've already beat my high score six times." He said, referring to his GameBoy.

"Not really." Foreman replied.

"Not really, just the usual babblings? Or not really, it's kinda interesting but not in a me sort of way?" House asked.

"Does it matter?" Foreman asked.

House pretended to think about it for a moment, then replied. "No." He then turned and looked around conspiratorially, "So, anyone hear about the bimbo nurse in pediatrics that got all drunk with her boss and got a tattoo?" There was only a hint of laughter in his voice, as he looked right at Cameron, to see her response.

"Which one?" Chase asked, having worked with most of the nurses on that floor.

"I heard the boss got one too. Some frilly little girly thing." She said, in reply.

House smiled. "I'd hate to be that guy when he has to explain that to his wife." He said, then retreated into his office, leaving the ducklings to squawk.

* * *

The rumor spread like wild fire. Chase was good at that. The nurses in pediatrics kept looking at each other, wondering if the other was the one to get the tattoo.

Wilson walked into House office. "Hey, you hear about this nurse-"

"Yup."

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Wilson asked.

"Hunch." House responded, his eyes glued to the GameBoy in his hands.

Cameron saw the two talking in House's office, and decided it was her time to get a little fun out of the previous nights events. She walked into the room, and dropped House's mail on his desk. Before he could get a word out, she said, "The big stack is the stuff you're not going to want to read. The little stack is the stuff you should read. On top there," she said, pointing to the up most envelope, "is something addressed to _Flower_. I thought someone put it in the wrong mailbox but it has your name on the inside."

House scowled at her, then smiled, "Touché."

Wilson looked back and forth between the two. Completely confused.

* * *

Just as the day was coming to a close, House was packing up his book bag when Wilson entered his office. "Heading home?" He asked.

"No. I just like to pack and then unpack my stuff six or seven times a day." House replied.

He grabbed his jacket and swung it around himself, sliding his arms in. He grabbed the book bag, and held it up slightly as he brought it over his shoulders. "What's that?" Wilson asked, noticing something odd on House's torso.

"Huh?" House said, then realized that his stomach was bare for a couple seconds. "Oh, nothing." He said, making sure to pull his shirt down below his belt.

"No. There was something there." Wilson pushed.

"No there isn't." House replied.

"Yes there is." Wilson pushed further and walked closer to House. "Let me just look. If you haven't noticed it, it could be something serious." Wilson said, thinking there was some kind of a growth on his friend's stomach.

"It's nothing." House tried fighting, but Wilson reached forward and pulled the hem of the shirt up just enough to get a glimpse. A smile immediately fell on his face. "Not a word. To ANYONE." House said as sternly as possible.

"What on earth would cause you to get a tattoo of Flower on your stomach?" Wilson asked.

"Booze. A drunk Cameron. And her need to do something rebellious." House replied.

"And you got a tattoo because?" Wilson asked, not making the connection.

House looked at his friend. He didn't really have an answer to the question. He didn't know why he got one.

"On second thought, I'm not sure I wanna know. Just please tell me you didn't pick it out."

"Hell no!" House replied. "She picked mine and I picked hers."

"Should I even ask how you tortured the poor girl?" Wilson asked, really not sure if he wanted to know what House had picked out.

* * *

Wilson walked into the conference room after talking with House. A grin was plastered to his face. He just couldn't erase it. No matter what he did. "What are you so happy for?" Chase asked.

"Maybe you should ask the little devil over there." Wilson replied, motioning toward Cameron. She immediately blushed and Wilson took that as his cue to leave.

"Please don't tell me you're sleeping with Wilson." Foreman said.

"I'm not."

"Then why'd he call you a little devil?" Chase asked.

"I got a tattoo." Cameron said, fessing up to it.

"When? Why?" Foreman asked.

"Of what/" Chase asked.

"Well, I think that would be obvious." Cameron replied, looking at Chase. It was only then that it dawned on him. "And last night." She said, looking at Foreman. She was hoping he wouldn't want to know why.

"Where?" Chase asked.

"How'd Wilson know?" Foreman asked.

Cameron decided to ignore Chase, not really wanting to have to show them. So she turned to Foreman, and nodded towards House's office. "He was with me."

Foreman knew that the two had become quasi-friends. But he didn't know they were close enough that she'd be getting a tattoo with him. As if a little light bulb went off above his head, Foreman said, "You're the nurse." Cameron smiled at him. After another moment of thought, he said, "What girly thing did House get tattoed?"

* * *

House entered the conference room. Foreman and Chase immediately looked up at him. "What?" He asked.

"Didn't know you had a thing for cartoons." Foreman said.

House whipped around to look at Cameron. "You told Wilson." She defended.

"Only because he saw it." House replied. He turned back around to his other two employees. Cameron was grabbing her things to head out with House. Seeing as he drove them in that morning. "And you." He said, looking at Chase. "If I so much as hear a whisper about this—"

"Hey, why are you directing it at me? Foreman knows too." Chase interrupted.

"Foreman isn't the daily news." House replied "There's a reason why we refer to you as telephone, telegraph, tele-Chase." House said, and headed for the door, knowing that the half threat was enough.

"See ya later, Wiley." Foreman said, putting both himself and Chase into a fit of the giggles as Cameron pushed House out the door.

"Did he just say-" House started as he and Cameron were walking toward the elevator.

"Wiley? Yes. You didn't really think I would tell them you got Flower tattooed to your stomach, did you?" Cameron said.

"Shh. Not so loud." House scolded, as the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly.


End file.
